Brothers
by wild4rose7cool
Summary: 3 brothers are keeping a secret... Mobiumshipping YugixYamixAtemu Warnings: Yaoi, incest, threesome Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and all rights go to the original creator Kazuki Takahashi.

Warnings: Contains yaoi (BOYxBOY love), incest, threesome, brief mention of masturbation, couple of "naughty" words and of course mobiumshipping! **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!** Flamers will be ignored and laughed at.

Authors Notes: First off **Happy Easter everyone!!** I hope you all have a wonderful Easter break.

This is a story I've been editing for ages and finally decided that for Easter I would try and finish to post. Before I confuse anyone the text in italics are flashbacks of sorts and the normal text is kind of like dialogue, I suppose you could call it, in between the events happening to Yugi, Yami and Atemu.

Confused yet? XD

I really feel like people should write more mobiumshipping, it's such a great pairing! The only issue I have with it is that because I don't actually like monarchshipping (YamixAtemu) and I don't really like writing those types of scenes between Yami and Atemu even though it is kind of part of the pairing. I suppose I just like the idea of both Yami and Atemu all over Yugi...

/coughs/ Anyway please read, enjoy and have a great weekend!

Brothers:

This was their secret. This had always been their secret.

They couldn't control it, couldn't understand it, bathed and invited and loved it...

Their dirty little secret...

_/ Yugi froze. _

_He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't comprehend as the scene in front of him unfurled._

_Atemu's tongue violated Yami's mouth, slipping out very briefly to lick a trail of crimson and crystal liquid that was collecting at the side of his brother's upper lip. Yami fought back pushing his twin roughly on the chest and slammed him up against one of their bed posts, taking his turn to caress and coax and ravish the others mouth._

_Sensual, erotic, exciting... Yugi bolted from the room._

They were always close as brothers, so affectionate, so caring... nothing could come between them.

_He couldn't be mad or upset or disgusted with them. He loved Yami and Atemu with all his heart, perhaps he even loved them a little too much...It wasn't fair! He was only one year younger and yet the innocence surrounding him gave a convincing illusion that nobody seemed capable of seeing through. Yugi cursed himself trying to keep the tears collecting at the base of his eyelids to disappear. He didn't want to admit it, a weird jolt, like heat pooling down his body had twisted its way around every nerve, every fibre, imprinting the feeling into his skin. _

_He wanted to scream until his throat bled._

_He did __**not**__ find his two brothers sexy!! /_

Two twins, fiery, cool and proud, each of them possessing a mysteriously different skin shade, and the smaller brother who was sweet and pure and milky like the rising sun on a frosty day...

**Yugi, Yami and Atemu. **

The names were weird and thick and hollow and were not meant to roll off ones tongue.

Yet somehow they fitted almost perfectly, describing each person in intricate detail without really describing them at all.

_/ It had been a few weeks since the incident and even though the memory was fading, his obsession was growing, weaving the scene Yugi had witnessed into every thought, action and moment._

_A sharp knock on his bedroom door made Yugi jump and fight his instinct to recoil and run. _

_He hated himself when he shied away from his brothers gentle hands as they entered his room and hated himself when a fragile whimper spilled from his lips. _

_A gentle murmur of comfort was whispered into his ear and two sets of hands clasped his shaking shoulders holding him close._

"_We owe you an explanation Yugi" Atemu stated nuzzling his nose into Yugi's neck. Yugi just nodded, shuddering as he felt the heat of the two bodies pressing against him._

_His bottom lip started to quiver. His heart was breaking piece by piece..._

"_Yugi please forgive us, we can't help being who we are" _

_Yugi looked astonished at the sudden statement and stung that they were not immediately trustful to him. _

"_People have never been tolerant" Yami whispered looking upset._

_Yugi looked at his lap resisting the urge to tear his own heart out before it completely shattered. _

"_I understand" he said looking up trying to conceal the pain laced within those words._

_It was sincere and heartfelt and terrible. _

_Yugi shrugged biting his lip as the two looked at him in shock. _

"_We've got to ask you, to keep this from Mum and Dad" Atemu said looking cautious._

"_Of course" Yugi said quietly refusing to meet either of their eyes. _

_He had to get out of there, the longer he listened to them talk of their relationship the more he realized that there was no place for him._

"_And..."_

_Tears were so close to spilling over the edge of his eyes as he realized that that was why his heart was crumbling. _

_Suddenly he wrenched himself away from his brothers and bolted for the door fumbling desperately at the lock. Just as he'd turned it, slamming the door open, he was tackled from the behind sending him and two other bodies to the floor. He cried out and struggled clawing frantically at the carpet, sinking his nails into the plush wool. He was ashamed but he couldn't help the tears running down his face. _

"_Yugi!" Yami hissed trying to pin his brother down._

_Atemu growled as Yugi rolled over effectively throwing Yami off balance and onto the mat behind them. _

"_Let me go, just let me go!" Yugi cried kicking out and lashing his hands at exposed skin totally frantic for escape._

_Atemu cursed as one of Yugi's sharp nails caught the side of his cheek leaving a pink streak that hinted blood._

_Finally he lost it and smashed Yugi down against the carpet jumping on top of him and capturing the elusive boy under his strong body. He growled angrily in Yugi's face and Yugi winced in fright trying to turn away._

"_I'm sor..." _

_Yugi was cut off as Atemu forced his lips down onto his. _

_Numb..._

_The kiss wasn't perfect. Atemu's tongue was wet and warm and a bit clumsy as Yugi squirmed and wriggled, uncomfortably breaking out of his icy trance. _

_Atemu however seemed to be completely content with the less than perfectness of the situation. _

_Yami looked on in intrigue at his siblings. _

_There was something about his two brothers making out on Yugi's bedroom floor slammed tightly together... _

_To hell with this. _

_He bumped Atemu to the side, earning an indignant splutter, and caught a glimpse of Yugi's tearstained blushing face before he leaned down and slipped his tongue into Yugi's already open mouth. /_

It had never been easy for them growing up. Sometimes a person could sense that something about them wasn't right.

It was eerie when people seemed to hate you just because you existed.

School was never a walk in the park. Kids were always cruel...

_/ Yugi had learned to be cautious around their parents. An excuse here, some unfinished homework there and he could just about avoid them altogether, apart from mealtimes and the unpleasant family time thrust upon them each Sunday afternoon._

_A small frown marred his otherwise untroubled features._

_There was only two small things that were really bothering him. _

_How long were they going to be able to keep this whole relationship from their parents and had Yami and Atemu taken it __**all**__ the way yet? It was doubtful even to him that they could scuttle around the two adults forever and he didn't think that Yami and Atemu had done, __**it**__, yet but there was always that unsure little flutter in the back of his mind... _

_Yugi shook his head disbelievingly._

_He couldn't believe how unfounded his fears were becoming... /_

Life was harder for them.

To believe that some people were so stuck in their beliefs and immediately dismissed their kind of love without even getting a chance to see it for real, it was those kinds of people that hurt the most.

It was devastating to witness those harsh weedy faces scrunching up in utter revolt at something that made them so happy and fight against them so very adamantly.

The world was cruel but the arms they kept around each other were soft and loving and always there, even in the toughest of times.

_/ 'It's not a big deal' Yugi repeated in his brain for the millionth time as he resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall until a decent sized dent appeared as proof of his emotional conflictions. _

_Cautiously he padded up the plush hallway carpet and cracked open Yami and Atemu's bedroom door a fraction on an inch, so small that a couple of sheets of paper would have struggled to pull through it. _

_Atemu was sprawled on his bed reading a thick hardback book and Yami was at their desk studying no doubt for their upcoming exams that their school had made compulsory for all year levels. _

_Faltering, realising that he would never be the brave one of their trio Yugi pivoted, about to bolt back to the safety on his room, totally losing any shred of nerve he had accumulated throughout the last week with just a glance at his brothers when a deep silken voice cut through the air startling him into ice._

"_Come in Yugi" _

_Obediently he stumbled through the door, almost disgusted at himself for lack of his own willpower to do anything he wanted, like escape... _

_Yami stood up and cracked a few stiff joints tilting his head from side to side. He then walked over and scooped Yugi into a tight intimate chocking hug._

"_You smell nice" he whispered._

_Yugi resisted the urge to giggle sickeningly like a shrill schoolgirl with a crush. It was almost enough to distract him from why he had come here in the first place. _

_Almost..._

_Atemu stood up as well and arched his back rather like a content cat after a lazy morning nap. Yugi watched over Yami's shoulder in fascination. _

"_So, just dropped in to say hello little one?" Atemu smirked raising a suggestive eyebrow. _

_Shit... Yugi twitched, his nerves flooding back so rapidly it made him light-headed and kind of nauseous. _

"_What's wrong Yugi?" _

_Yugi swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with the sudden tension and coldness of the atmosphere after their toasty warm greetings. _

_Why couldn't he ever conceal anything from his brothers? It felt like he was trying to swallow a tennis ball. /_

Their parents, kind, peaceful but painfully naive, unaware, were confused and as clueless as ever.

Gods if only they knew, if only they knew their three sons a little better, if only they could read between the lines...

Oh the joys of a forbidden pleasure...

/ "_I've got umm... some questions to ask you" Yugi said looking at his feet twitching slightly, his face going pink and embarrassed, flushing to a healthy rose hue and breaking out into a terrified sweat that he'd only ever experienced before in his worst nightmares. _

_Yami and Atemu looked on leaning forward in intrigue, slight concern at their brother's anxious actions, setting them slightly on edge as well._

"_First off..." Yugi stuttered fiddling with his hands reluctance clear in his voice, "have, I meant, how... we... our parents... can't avoid them forever, how are we going to explain our relationship? I mean eventually they will see..." he trailed off gesturing at them helplessly. _

_Yami and Atemu glanced at each other, their eyes reflecting the same quiet emotions. _

"_And also..." _

_Yami and Atemu looked back._

_Yugi's nervous voice increased in tenfold as his face flushed a gentle magenta. _

"_Have you... I mean have you guys ever...you know..." he trailed off making nervous hand movements, too mortified to bluntly say what he really meant. _

_Confusion riddled with a mild understanding._

"_Do you mean, have me and Yami ever had sex?" Atemu asked without shame searching Yugi's blushing expression for confirmation. _

_Yugi moved his head about a half a centimetre up and a half a centimetre down in the smallest nod a human being was possibly capable of._

_Yami and Atemu both broke into sly smug looking smirks._

"_No, but that doesn't mean we haven't done other... pleasurable activities" Yami purred suggestively tracing a finger up his own thigh. _

_Yugi mouthed a tiny 'o' in understanding his face still resembling a ripened cherry. _

"_Were you...I mean... were you planning to or...?" he trailed off again giving them a pleading look as his words refused to form a coherent sentence his face just about ready to turn the colour of a darkened plum._

_Their grins widened._

"_Actually Yugi, we were planning to wait...until we could experience it with you" Atemu said in a casual manner as if he were talking about the weather, stalking closer as Yugi took an involuntary step back._

"_What!? But how could you... I mean, what if... you knew I...?" Yugi blurted out looking increasingly confused and flustered, the whole ordeal not helping his red stained face one bit. _

"_The truth is that when me and Atemu admitted our feelings for each other we also admitted that we both had feelings for you as well..." Yami explained with an air of patience taking one of Yugi's small hands. "I suppose that we always kept up the hope that all our feelings would be mutual and so we planned that we would wait to have our first official time including you... that is if you ever cared for us more so than brotherly affection" _

"_Wow..." Yugi whispered looking touched and embarrassed and awed at the same time, the thought a little overwhelming to his already spinning mind. _

"_But now that I return your feelings?" he blushed looking at his feet rather than the two sets of piercing eyes._

_He gasped as he was pounced on quickly being pinned underneath two larger bodies. _

_Heat fanned over his face as two faces leaned down mingling their moist breaths. _

"_Now we can have some "fun" "_

"_But what about our parents?" Yugi whispered feeling his body start to react to the warmth and pressure being smothered onto his body. _

"_This can be our little secret" /_

Never had the three brothers ever felt more loved and happy and content than when they were wrapped around each other free to express their love.

END

Authors Notes: hehe that was fun to write! Again Happy Easter everyone! Please take the time to tell me what you thought.

Loved it? Hated every word? Wish I would write more?

REVIEW!


End file.
